Queen Athena
Queen Athena is an important character from Disney's 2008 animated film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, prequel to the 1989 film The Little Mermaid. Her speaking voice was provided by Lorelei Hill Butters, and her singing voice was provided by Andrea Robinson. Background Queen Athena was the wife of King Triton, and the mother of Ariel and her six older sisters. She was the Queen of Atlantica, and beloved by her family and her subjects. Queen Athena was noted for her singing talent and her love of music. Unfortunately, Athena died as a result of a run in with pirates when Ariel was very young. A statue of Athena dancing with Triton is present in Triton's courtyard. Role in the Film Athena appears at the very beginning of the film. She and Triton are shown to be very much in love. She and Triton are shown to share a special song (known as "Athena's song"). One day, Athena and Triton are relaxing in a cove with their daughters and some other merpeople. Triton and Athena are celebrating their anniversary, and so Triton gives Athena a special music box that plays their song. However, pirates soon approach the cove and attack the merpeople. Most of the merpeople escape safely, but Princess Attina, Triton and Athena's oldest daughter, gets her fins stuck between two rocks. Athena is able to free her, but she is crushed to death by the ship while trying to save the music box. Athena's death leaves Triton devastated. As a result, he tosses the music box in the ocean, bans music from the kingdom and raises his seven daughters very strictly. However, Ariel and her sisters inherited their mother's love of and talent for music. Later on, Ariel references her mother at several points. When she learns of the Catfish Club, Ariel sings a song remembering her mother and her love for music. Later, when confronting Triton over his ban of music, Ariel points out that Athena wouldn't have wanted music to be banned from the kingdom. Appearance and Personality Appearance Queen Athena is shown to be a stunningly beautiful and attractive young woman with long, auburn hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes and a blue tail. Of all her daughters, she is most closely resembled by Ariel. This is most obvious in ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'', roughly 23 years following the film's events, when Ariel has matured and become a mother herself. It is possible that the animators of Athena based her appearance on the mature version of Ariel. Other Appearances In TV series episode "Beached", Triton references her, revealing that he had made a promise to her to raise the girls properly. Trivia *Although Athena is mentioned quite a few times prior to the release of The Little Mermaid III, this is the first time she is actually seen. *Queen Athena bears a shocking resemblance to that of her youngest daughter, Ariel. They both have a similar hair color, and an acclaimed singing voice. However, their similarities are even more noticeable in ''The Little Mermaid II'', where Ariel has grown to look almost identical to her mother. *Although Athena and Ariel look quite similar, it is impossible for Ariel's appearance to be based on her mother's, because Athena made her first appearance in the third film, while Ariel appears in all three, including the television series. In fact, Athena's appearance was possibly based on that of the matured Ariel from The Little Mermaid II, which was released 8 years prior to the third film. *Athena and Ariel's likeness could have partially contributed to the reason King Triton is so protective of his daughter. *Queen Athena's eldest daughter's name, Attina, is a variant of her own, which explains why they sound so similar. *Athena is the name of the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. The Greek Goddess, Athena may be seen in Disney's Hercules the movie and TV animated series. *Peter David attempted to write Athena's story comic book titled Portrait of Life. Here, named Atlanta, she befriended a human artist named Duncan and posed for paintings. Triton allowed this, thinking that humans weren't so bad. However Kole, a rival artist, jealous of Duncan's success and talent, tries to kill Duncan by letting loose an avalanch, but Atlanta, while pushing Duncan out of the way, got crushed by the rocks herself. Enraged, Triton confronts Kole, terrifying him and falls off the cliff. Turning his anger to Duncan and ready to destroy him, the voice of Atlanta appears in the clouds asking Triton to spare him. Leaving with the unfinished painting of Duncan's, he returns to the sea to mourn. The story went unproduced and rejected as a result of its dark tone. Gallery Ariels034.jpg|Queen Athena with King Triton Arielbegin7.gif|Queen Athena 575px-Tlm3pic000047.jpg|she and her last daughter Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Deceased characters Category:Mothers Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Royalty Category:Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Legendary creatures Category:Mermaids Category:Parents Category:Grandmothers Category:Grandparents Category:Adults Category:Those killed at the beginning Category:Wise Characters